The invention relates to a mobile concrete or rock cutting apparatus, more specifically, to a machine capable of cutting into concrete surfaces such as road surfaces or the like by using a circular milling cutter or circular saw blade. The apparatus is supported on wheels.
Mobile machines of this type comprising a circular saw blade or milling cutter for a material removing milling or machining operation of different materials are known. Frequently, such machines are equipped with a circular saw blade having a relatively small diameter because large cutting depths are not needed where relatively shallow grooves are required to be cut into road surfacing layers or the like. However, where large cutting depths are required, especially when thick concrete floors or concrete slabs are to be severed, it is necessary to use large diameter saw blades having a diameter up to about 1500 mm. The problem with such large diameter saw blades is seen in that they easily bind or jam when the mobil apparatus during the cutting operation must travel over uneven surfaces or even on merely slanted surfaces because under such operating conditions even a very small tilting of the circular saw blade out of its main plane will result in the mentioned jamming or binding and due to the large penetration of the saw blade into the material being cut. Such binding or jamming in turn causes a substantial heating of the blade and a respective reduction in the cutting capacity. Under certain circumstances the blade may even be completely destroyed.
Incidentally, the "main plane" of the sawing blade in this context is the plane defined by the body of the saw blade and extending perpendicularly to the rotational axis of the saw blade.